A compressor can be protected from particulate matter and debris by locating a suction strainer upstream of the inlet of the compressor. Ordinarily, the basket of the fluid is corrugated to increase the surface area exposed to the flow and the flow is directed into the basket of the strainer such that the flow changes direction in passing through the screen or the like defining the basket. Ideally, the entire surface of the basket defines the flow path. In a typical configuration, a generally cylindrical strainer is located in the crossarm of a tee-shaped housing which is closed at one end. As a result, the flow axially entering the strainer from the crossarm passes radially through the strainer into the annular space between the basket and crossarm bore, and then into the perpendicular branch of the tee from which it enters the compressor. The "shortest distance" flow path would have the flow passing through the strainer in the region closest to the perpendicular branch and over an area roughly corresponding to the area of the entrance to the perpendicular branch. The efficient operation of the strainer requires the use of as much of the surface area of the basket as possible so a portion of the flow is required to take a longer flow path. Normally the strainer is spaced from the surrounding tee for most of its area. It has been found that high fluid velocities generated in the annular space between the strainer and the crossarm bore induce differential pressure distribution in the region between the strainer and the adjacent wall of the crossarm bore. This tends to draw the strainer to the outlet so that the strainer and tee coact in the region of the outlet to restrict and/or block flow between the space defined between the strainer and the wall of the surrounding crossarm bore and the outlet. This differential pressure is further exacerbated by any sharp transitions which may exist between the crossarm and the perpendicular branch which both reduces the entrance area of the outlet and creates an impedance to smooth fluid flow. These differential pressures and high velocities result in energy losses which impede system performance (or capacity) and impose increased operating costs.